Your Star
by fluffyluver666
Summary: HIATUS. FULL SUMM. INSIDE! Kagome and Inuyasha automaticly get off on the wrong foot; or so it seems. But will their fighting only bring them closer? And what about when Kikyo gets jealous and Decides she wants Inuyasha as her own? Inu/Kag BetterThenSumm
1. Prologue

**Your star**

**Hello! Its Fluffyluver666 again! I know I haven't updated my last story in awhile, but I'm trying. But when i came up with this one, I couldn't resist! It's actually an english test that I had continued. I just got my exam back today, 88 with only 6 errors! Are we proud of me? I'm proud of me. I'm not a school-esk girl, so one thing you guys wont have to worry about is me not updating because exams are comming. But not updating because I get bored easily?...That could be a problem, but I promiss you guys I'm trying! lol, anywho, if you see me start to slack off, just shoot me with Ideas or angry threats of you comming to my house and chopping up my teddybears.**

**I love me my teddy bears... :D**

**Anyways, Cutos!**

**Manda-0x**

**Summary: When Kagome finds out she's moving to a VERY small town in the middle of no where, she's devestated. That is, until she catches a glimps of our favorit Hanyou and falls head over heals in love at first sight.**

**Inuyasha is a smalltown boy with rage issues and girl problems. He's in love with Kikyo, but she seems to be finding every exuse she can to not go out with him. He doesn't want anyone else, but will that all change when he meets Kagome? Or will they just get on eachothers nerves all the more? **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kagome stop it!" giggled a red-in-the-face Ayumi. The 'Kagome' girl just kept tickling her friend. Finally she stopped, before she killed her and was met with a pillow in the face.

Kagome laughed and they started an all-out pillow war. Suddenly the door bell rang. Kagome got excited and ran down stairs. Her grin fell slightly when she opened the door to reveal Hojo.

"Uhm..Hey, Hojo...how are you?" she asked politely. He smiled and replied a short 'good' before rubbing his neck. He looked nervous. That could only mean one thing.

"Kagome...' he started nervously,'Theres a new pizza place that opened up a few days ago, and I've heard it's very good. You think I could bring you out one night this week?"

She sighed, and smiled. "I'm sorry Hojo. Look, you'r really sweet and all, but I only like you as a friend. I hope we can stay that..." she looked regrettfully at him. He frowned slightly, then smiled again. That's okay Higurashi, I can wait for however long it takes." With that, the presumably brain-dead boy took off down the street, hopping slightly and humming to himself.

"He'll never learn will he..." laughed Ayumi from behind the door. She sighed and looked down.

"Ayumi common, I know you like him, which is why I keep turning him down. He'll go for you eventually, just don't lose hope!" grinned Kagome, hugging her best friend.

"Will it be this way forever Kags? Him asking you out, you saying no just because you're my best friend and you don't wanna hurt me?" Ayumi asked, slightly depressed.

"The Hojo part, I certainly hope not. You being my best friend part? Yess!" she grinned, hugging her best friend to herself tighter.

Kagome had no idea her life was going to change.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alll righttyyy. There we are, the prologue. No offence, but I don't like her future friends all that much. so this is one of the last times you'll hear of Ayumi. And chances are the other ones wont be in the story either sooo..Yeah. Anywaysss**

**R&R! **

**Loversss and Huggums! xo**

**Manda-0x**


	2. Moving

**Your star**

**Hello! Its Fluffyluver666 again! Heres chapter one! It's here so fast because qwuite frankly, I just put the prologue to show you a bit of what her life was like before she moved. Anyways heres chapt. 1!**

**Cutos!**

**Manda-0x**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My mom came to my room and told me we were going to move.

That was a week ago. Today, I'm on the road, listening to Ji-chan sing some bad camp songs in his all-too-happy opera voice. 'Of course he wouldn't take into consideration that we are neither A: Going camping, or B: In an opera.' I thought while rolling my eyes.

I put my headphones in my ears and tried to turn my Ipod up as much as possible to block out the horride noise. I'm starting to get really annoyed, because my little brother is using me as an enemy base and bombing me with his toy airplane. 'Mom and Ji-chan have got to stop letting him watch the news...' i thought dryly. Taking his plane, I'm trying to decide wether or not to throw it out the window. 'Nah,' I thought, 'That would be mean.'

He looks at me with these large eyes, like he's going to start crying at any givin second, so I give him his plane back, but shoot him a warning glare. He decides it's smarter to use his armrest as an enemy base. I agree with him.

I roll my eyes and start thinking about my old friends back home. A sad smile creeps onto my face when I realize it's not home anymore. I slip my headphones back in my ears(having been ripped out previously while taking my brothers airplane) and roll my eyes again. One more minut of Ji-chans attrocious singing and I will personally see to it to my own demise. I look at the tempting window, deciding finally maybe jumping out wouldn't be the most intelligent decision.

Finally, after a breakdown on my part, after my Ipod's batteries died and two more hours of driving(without Ji-chan's singing, thank you!) we arrived in Louisbourg, a small town in Saskatchewan. It only has 1500 people. I, who comes from Toronto, have to live in a town that has less people in it than I had at my old school. Great, wheres that happy parade? Probably died, along with my respect for most people and things. 'This. Is going to be. The worst. Two years. Of my life.' I thought, very dryly.

That's when I saw him...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alll righttyyy. There we are, Chapter 1. Louisbourg apparently does exist. I've been there. If you live there, please don't take offense, as it is a small town. And I can't remember if its THAT small, but i think the teacher said somthin about that. As I'v said before, im not a school-esk type of girl. i dont listen. Anyways,**

**R&R! **

**Loversss and Huggums! xo**

**Manda-0x**


	3. Beautiful, until it speaks

**Your Star**

**Hello! Its Fluffyluver666 again! Heres chapter 2! I know these are shooting out fast, but I've got it all on paper, and I'v got absolutly NO patience! as soon as i write somthing, ALL of it has to go on the site. LAwl. Anywho! Chapter one was sort of like a second prologue. lol, anyways, heres chap. 2, its three written pages so i hope it'l at least be somwhat long on internet pages...lol anyways Hereee.**

**Cutos!**

**Manda-0x**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

But he was with this beautiful girl. It was weird, she looks sorta like me, but a little more serious. Maybe mature would be the right word? I don't know. I don't know her. She had raven hair, just like me. The same shaped face as me, and the same shaped eyes. Even my figure. But she's taller, I notice. And her eyes are grey...Maybe it's the jealousy speaking, but they look dull, where as mine are as blue as the blue sky. Or the beaches in Cuba. Very light blue.

Wait...Jealousy speaking? Why am I jealous? I don't even know him!

'Kagome, you're losing your mind.' I thought to myself.

Suddenly, two other people, around my age, just like Mr. Beautiful and my dull-eyed lost twin, showed up. A girl and a boy. This girl was stunning. And unlike my 'twin', she looked happy and full of life. The boy even looked fun to be around and full of life...well until the girl randomly spun around and hit him over the head. I cringed, but no one else seemed to really care. I'm wondering why. If somone hit somone around me, and they got knocked unconcious, I would certainly care.

The violent one had a pony tail, and her hair was a dark brown. She went up to Mr. Beautiful and hugged him, completely ignoring my twin. The unconcious boy came to, and punched Mr. Beautiful on the hand(pound it, not a punch, like a "Hey." high five that everyone does now a days.) also ignoring my look-alike.

My 'twin' turned around and was about to leave, when Mr. Beautiful captured her wrist and spun her around. Looking at her with his eyes sparkling. My heart clenched, and even though I didn't know this boy, I wanted him to look at me that way.

'Oh get ahold of yourself Kagome! You don't even know his name! Or his personality! Stop being dumb.' she silently scolded herself.

Before I could look back, the light turned green and I found myself driving farther and farther away from the group. About two minuts of driving later and we were parked outside our house.

It wasn't anything big or luxurious, but it was a house. It was two stories, painted white, with a wall and window comming out of the roof, and a roof over the wall. (Like if a bedroom were on the very upstairs and yeh..)

Kagome looked up. "Mom, if thats a bedroom, I want it." she said, pointing at the window comming out from the roof." Her mom nodded and they all went inside and started unpacking.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It turns out it was infact a bedroom. The second biggest, next to the master bedroom. It was already painted a beautifull light blue and the previous owner had left white shelves and white curtains.

The movers came and set up my bed and dresser. After they left, I put my white canopy over my bed, and put on my lavender blankets. The dresser was white with lavender droors. All in all, even though some of the colors werent completely perfect, it still looked amazing. The carpet was also white and fluffy, almost perfect. It wasn't that old a house, you could tell.

After about 4 hours, everything was unpacked and all my posters were on the wall. I had put all of my teddybears and figurines on the shelves and my pictures on my dressers. My room felt more and more like my old home. 'Finally, I get to relax and lie on the roof, like old times.' openening the window, I quickly made my way out onto the roof, my eyes darting around, counting the endless flow of twinkling stars.

I closed her eyes and shook my head, trying to shake off my thoughts, that were rapidly changing to that of a certain 'Mr. Beautiful.'

His exotic looks got me the most; he was gorgeous, with his strong jaw bones and wide, muscular shoulders. Beautiful silvery white hair that went down to his hips. Beautiful, peircing amber eyes, with full, thick, dark lashes.

Wait...Silver hair? Amber eyes?

He must be one of those demons Ji-chan told me about.

It would make sence. When he smiled, you could faintly notice little fangs poking out and covering a tiny bit of his bottom lip, like a snaggle-tooth. Personally, I think its cute.

Also, when he went to scratch one of the totally cute dog ears at the top of his head, I caught sight of slightly longer nails then what most guys have. Pointy too. No doubt claws.

Wait...Dog ears?

That settles it. Total demon. Total hottie though!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I started getting cold, so I climbed back into my room and shut the window, about to go under my covers. Before I could get there, the doorbell rang and I heard mom shout from Souta's room to get it because she was putting my little brother to bed.

I sighed and walked down to the door. I was exhusted and not in the mood for any visits.

I smiled, despite myself, and opened the door.

A beautiful woman, around my moms age, with long black hair and kind eyes greeted me, standing there holding a plate with a cover on it. She smiled brightly at me and Introduced herself as Izayoi.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, dear. Here me and my eldest son,' pointing to a tall handsom demon, with long silver hair and serious golden eyes,'Sesshomaru baked you and your family a cake! I hope you all like marble." I smiled graciously and nodded, thanking her as I took the plate and stepped aside, allowing her entrance.

"I helped, you know!" grumbled another rough voice from behind her.

"All you did was take the lid off the icing, little brother." stated the gorgeous demon known as Sesshomaru to a so far unseen face. "And without icing, the cake would be gross, thank you very much." replied this 'Inuyasha'.

Izayoi rolled her eyes playfully. "Thank you Inuyasha for also helping,' she started,'now get in here both of you before you catch a cold.

I giggled slightly and decided I liked this Izayoi person. She was funny, as were her sons.

When the grumbling teen came into the house, i gasped. It was none other then Mr. Beautiful.

I couldn't beleive my luck! Or my misfortune. What do you say to a guy like him?!

He looked at me and his eyes widened slightly. "Kikyo?...Oh...nevermind, you have blue eyes..." he stated, obviously a little embarassed.

"She smells nothing like that stone wall you call Kikyo, little brother. How could you even mistake the two?" muttered a still very serious, emotionless almost, Sesshomaru. I looked at each one of them, confused.

"Feh." spat Mr. Beau--I mean, Inuyasha. He slouched onto my favorit arm chair and through his legs over the arm. Izayoi hit him over the head with her fingers and told him sternly that this was not his home and to act like a respectable guest.

"Don't worry about it,' I giggled, 'That's my chair, and it always gets treated like that." I smiled, best I could under stress, at Inuyasha and he just feh'd and looked away. My smile fell and I suddenly felt even more nervous.

"Erm...You just wait right here and I'll go tell my mother we have guests." I smiled at Izayoi and Sesshomaru, and frowned slightly in Inuyasha's direction, then turned to go up the stairs.

"No need dear, I'm right here. Souta was easy enough to put to sleep...Izayoi?" my mother stared at the woman, clearly surprized. "Oh my god it is you! It's been years!" she said, quickly going towards Izayoi.

"Kim! Oh dear it's been to long!" replied the beautiful woman from the couch. She got up and the two ladies hugged, while I tried to creep back up the stairs to my room, since mom was here to entertain our guests.

No such luck.

"Kagome dear, bring the boys upstairs, give them a mini tour and play in your room for awhile."

I sighed and smiled at Sesshomaru, who nodded politely, and he and Inuyasha followed me up the stairs.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After giving them the grand tour, I walked into my room and they both followed me, Inuyasha plopping on my bed and Sesshomaru standing against my wall. If awkwardness came in bite-sized peices, there would have been enough to fill the entire room.

No one quite knew what to say. So I decided to try at least.

"You guys wanna go out on the roof? There's a great view of the stars..." I said, looking everywhere but at the boys. They both shrugged and followed me as I put on a sweater and made my way out the window. I layed down on my back, while Sesshomaru sat up and gazed into the distance. I looked over at him and realized I haven't seen him show even a crack of emotion. Ever. I pinched my lips and leaned my mouth over one side, thinking. (A/N i know it sounds weird, but it's somthing I do when I'm either thinking or feeling awkward.)

"This Sesshomaru is going home. Rin will be to see me in a few hours, and this Sesshomaru doesn't want to smell like you." he said a bit coldly to Inuyasha.

"It's alot better then smelling like you,' he retorted, adding 'big brother' at the end, but mocking Sesshomaru's voice.

The eldest boy shook my hand. "Pleasure to have met you Kagome, perhaps you and Rin would get along eventually. Regretfully, I must leave you in the company of my barbarian half brother." with that, he bowed and jumped down from the roof with a weird grace.

"Yeah that's right! Leave ya ass whipe!" Inuyasha yelled after him.

"What's the deal with you and your brother? You don't seem to get along that great." I said, as if it weren't the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, thanks tips." he retorted sarcasticly, rolling his eyes.

"And I guess I can see why." I mumbled to myself. I had forgotten about his demon sence of hearing.

"What was that wench?!" He spat angerly.

"Don't call me wench, Jerk!" I replied, just as angry.

"I'll call you whatever I wanna call you! Stupid!"

I reached up and tweaked one of his ears. He grabbed it and got a sour look on his face.

"Don't touch my ears, bitch!" he stuck his toung out at me.

"You deserved it jackass!"

"Why I outta---"

"Outta what, dog-boy? Hit me?! Go on, I dare you!" I retorted.

He feh'd and crossed his arms, looking the other way, nose in the air. "I don't hit girls."

"Snob." I mumbled. He just glared at me.

I crossed my arms and sat with my back to him, my eyes facing the stars again.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alll righttyyy. There we are, Chapter 2. I know it was short, but oh well! Tell me whacha think!**

**R&R! **

**Loversss and Huggums! xo**

**Manda-0x**


	4. It Bites!

**Your Star**

**Hello! Its Fluffyluver666 again! Heres chapter 3!**

**Cutos!**

**Manda-0x**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up with a yawn and stretched my arms above my head. I'm sore. Why am I sore? My bed is usually comfortable enough.

This isn't my bed...

On the contrary. This place is hard, and spikey, and cold.

I tried to get up, but my attempts were futile, seeing as there was a weight on my abdomin. I opened my eyes only to be met with two closed ones.

I tried to remember what had happened last night, and flushed when I realized I must have fallen asleep on the roof. 'But how did I get so close to Inuyasha?' I thought, confused.

I tried shifting his arm so it wasn't around me and I could get up without him noticing he had me in his arms.

No such luck. With amazing force for somone who is currently asleep, he pulled me even closer and burried his nose in my hair.

A small smile played at his lips as he squeezed me tighter. "Kikyo..." he breathed out. I blushed and felt dissapointment gnaw at my heart. Of course he'd be thinking of another woman. That's probly why he was holding me.

He shifted again slightly and groaned in his sleep. "Kagome...' he started, mumbling. I felt a small smile tugging at my lips and a blush creep across my face. 'you bitch..." he continued, mumbling. I sweat-dropped and decided that was it. It was bad enough he insulted me in real life, now he even does it in his sleep?

I flicked him on the ear, knowing that would wake him instantly. I was right.

He shot up, immediately putting a hand over his hurt ear, trying to soothe it. "AH! What the hell was that for?!" He asked, clearly pissed off.

I looked at him and pinched my lips together, off to one side.(A/N the same expression as before, always meaning annoyed.:P) "I woke up and you were all over me, and since I find you both revolting and an arse hole, I decided to get you off, one way or another. Since in your sleep you don't seem to comply with demands, I thought waking you would be better." I lied about the revolting part. In all honesty, even if he's a complete jerk, he's still hot.

"It's not my fault. Your the one who fell asleep last night and randomly started cuddling up to me! Why would I willingly hold on to an ugly toad like you?" he mocked, sticking his toung out at me. I was deeply hurt by his ugly comment, but I wouldn't let him know that. I could feel my cheeks start to go red, but the rest of my face and neck go cold. I pursed my lips so I wouldnt start crying.

"Cuz with the looks you have, maybe an "ugly toad" is all you could get! Even thought even THAT's too good for you, Takahashi!" I screamed in his face.

"Whatever. Get your morning breath out of my face Higurashi." He snorted, turning his face away and crinkling his nose.

"Ohh you are so infuriating!" I said, fluming. I got up and stalked into my window. I grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping in.

Knowing it wouldn't matter what I did now, I started thinking back to what the hanyou had said.

_"It's not my fault. Your the one who fell asleep last night and randomly started cuddling up to me! Why would I willingly hold on to an ugly toad like you?" _

That sentance played over and over in my head, as I rubbed the coconut and jasmin sented shampoo into my scalp, finally letting the tears I had been holding in out. I tried to keep myself from sobbing, and then finally bit my lip to stop the crying. After I had finished washing and shaving, I got out, dried off and changed. I brushed my teeth and applied my makeup, trying to take away the redness from my eyes as much as possible.

When I got into my room, Inuyasha was lying on my bed. He had his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He opened them when I shut the door, and focused them on me. I glared at him, but then decided ignoring his exhistance would be a better, and less stressful, way to go about my day.(A/N that totally rhymed!:D)

He watched me as I went about my room, cleaning as I walked, and I knew it. I wouldn't acknowledge it, but I knew it. I could feel him.

I sat down at my vanity and started blow-drying my hair. He flattened his ears to his head and I saw it in the mirror. I smirked, figuring out the blow dryer hurts him, and turned up the power. He screamed and rolled off the bed, falling with a loud "THUMP". I turned the blow dryer off, since my hair was fine now anyways and turned on the 1 inch curling iron, giving it time to heat up while Inuyasha and I had the argument I knew very well was comming.

"Bitch! What was that for?!" He got up, red in the face from anger, and presumably embarassment from falling.

"What ever are you talking about, Inuyasha?" I asked, in the most innocent voice I could muster, tilting my head and batting my eyelashes for extra effect. He blushed and looked away, grumbling.

"That's what I thought." I replied, my face falling from its innocent act. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"What's that suppose to mean, wench?!" he bellowed.

"What is it with you and calling me a wench you dog?! My name is Kagome! Say it with me, Ka-Go-Mayyy! Are you stupid?!" I yelled back.

"I'm not as stupid as you look, Ka-go-may." He replied, putting emphysis on every syllable, as I had done but moments before. He stuck his toung out at me, once again.

"Real mature. What are you, 7?" I sneered. He just glared at me, then smirked. "You think a seven year old would have this kind of body?"

"No, actually. Most seven year olds are in better shape." I retorted, pinching his stomach, making more fat then there actually was, just to try and prove my point. He just fumed and went back to lying on my bed, facing the wall.

"That's right, sulk demon boy." I rolled my eyes at him and walked back to my vanity, catching him flipping me off in the mirror.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After about 45 minuts, I came down the stairs to see what my mom was up to with Inuyasha, of course, right behind me.

We got into the kitchen to see the two old friends looking at photos and laughing to eachother. My guess was that they haddn't even gone to bed.

"Oh, Inuyasha dear, were you wanting to go home? I'm sorry I'm taking long, it's just so nice catching up with old friends." she beamed at him.

"Long? Mother, it's 2 in the afternoon. Me and Higurashi fell asleep upstairs. Long is not the word for it." He looked angry at his mother and she gasped. "Oh my god, we staied here all night?!"

Izayoi and my mother looked at eachother for a few seconds, shock on both of their faces.

Then...

The burst out laughing. "Sorry dear, I guess we lost track of time. I'm going to stay here awhile longer, so why don't you take Kagome to meet your friends. I'm sure she'd love Sango and Miroku!" Izayoi smiled at her son.

"What about Kikyo?.." Inuyasha looked at his mother, he looked a little ticked.

"Oh..yes...her too, you know your mother and her memory.." she chuckled nervously and when Inuyasha turned around she rolled her eyes and made a gagging face at me. I chuckled.

"Common wench, I haven't got all day!" shouted Inuyasha from the door. I rolled my eyes and was about to follow him.

"He must have taken a real liking to you if it's only NOW he's complaining about leaving. And look at that, he's even got pet names for you!" his mother smiled warmly at me and i laughed nervously.

"Mo-om!" the teenager whined from the other room, 'I heard that!"

Izayoi just chuckled and I left with Inuyasha.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Wow, if this is you liking somone, I'd hate to see somone on your bad side." I said sarcasticly, rolling my eyes as I walked beside the young half demon.

He stopped and glared at me. "I don't like you, Higurashi."

"Thanks Captain Obvious, don't know what we'd do without you." I rolled my eyes again and he continued walking.

We stopped at a house about a block from mine and he went up and knocked on the door.

The violent girl answered, I recognized her from a couple days before. She smiled and hugged Inuyasha, saying her hellos, before looking at me.

"Oh, hello, who do we have here?" She smiled sweetly at me and gave me a hug. I was a bit surprised but hugged her back.

"I'm Kagome, I just moved in down the block and Inuyasha was...showing me around." I added the last part slightly sarcasticly.

"Trust me, It's not by choice." He, too, rolled his eyes. Sango hit him on the shoulder.

"Don't be an asshole, asshole." She stated, then smiled at me again. "I'm Sango, and don't mind his lack of hospitality. He's not all bad when you get to know him a little bit."

I chuckled. "I doubt that."

Inuyasha just glared at me while I stuck my toung out at him.

"You want me to rip that thing out for you?!" He threatened.

"Come get it, dog-face!" I shouted, sticking my toung back out again.

"Why I outta--" He came towards me, fingers in a slight pinch like he were ready to grab my toung. I leaned forward before he could and bit his finger.

Inuyasha looked mortifyed and started shaking his hand, trying to make me let go. I just looked at him and smiled, my teeth clenching tighter.

"Ow, bitch, let go!" He started shaking harder, but I wasn't giving up. I could hear Sango laughing hystericly and Inuyasha was frowning. I finally let go and he took his finger in his other hand, squeezing it slightly and trying to get the blood to re-circulate.

Sango got up from the ground, whiped the tears from her eyes and came over to me.

"That was the funniest thing I've seen since...ever." She was still smiling and she high-fived me.

"Glad YOU think so..." Inuyasha said, frowning at his finger that now had Kagome-sized bite marks in them.

"You're so hanging out with me more often." Smiled Sango at me, and I smiled back. I liked this girl.

Inuyasha fumed. 'Probly thinking about how great it's going to be to have me around more.' I thought sarcasticly, and smugly.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We had just got back from the mall, me and Sango walking ahead of Inuyasha, who was still trying to get to french fries and other nameless foods out of his hair from our earlier argument.

**---Flashback---**

_"So you watch America's best dance crew?" Sango asked me, grinning._

_"Oh my god yes! It's like my all time favorit show! It sucks that Canadians can't vote." I said, adding the last part sadly._

_"Who's your fave crew?" She asked again._

_"Kaba Modern! Definetly the best ones there!" I replied, grinning just as big as Sango now._

_"What are you talking about, stupid?! Jabbawockeez rule all!" Inuyasha yelled, once again, sticking his toung out at her._

_"What are you talking about, dunce?! Kabba Modern kicks their ass! Have you SEEN their Isolations?!" I scoffed. _

_"Yeah well what about Jabbawockeez awesome stunts?!" He glared at me._

_"Uhm..guys--' Sango started._

_"STAY OUTTA THIS!" both me and Inu turned to her. She paled and sat back, eating her french frys. _

_I took my box of frys and dumped them on Inuyasha's head._

_"Look, now the frys are worth just a much as your group!" I smiled at him._

_He fumed and tried to throw his burger at me. I dodged and it hit the ladie behind us. _

_Inuyasha paled and we all ran, me throwing random other foods into Inuyashas hair all the while._

**--End flashback--**

Sango was walking silently beside me, when she turned. "By the way...you're right. Kaba modern is the best group." She laughed as Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, once again.

I laughed. This is going to be a long day.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alll righttyyy. There we are, Chapter 3. No offence, I like both Jabbawockeez AND Kaba Modern. I like Kaba better though. Tony Tran is so cute!:D what with his braces and peircings and shy-guy look. I love those kinds of guys, I'm just weird I guess:P haha**

**R&R! **

**So, if u do watch the show, tell me about your favorit crew! anyways, im out, REVIEW please, i was dissapointed about only getting one review... :\ so review!**

**Loversss and Huggums! xo**

**Manda-0x**


	5. Gameoff

**Your Star**

**Hello! Its Fluffyluver666 again! Heres chapter 4!**

**Cutos!**

**Manda-0x**

**Btw, if anyone has any ideas to get me more readers, tell me please! because I'm really dissapointed...I'm more proud of this story then either of my two others but no ones reading it. That's depressing. lol anyways here you are, chap. 4**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm bored." Stated Inuyasha, who was currently playing with his gum.

"Let's go to your house then and play guitar hero III." said Sango, ready to walk off in that direction.

"NO! I don't want ugly here knowing where I live! She'll stalk me." He said, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, Takahashi, I've seen to much of you right now, there is no way in hell I'd want to stalk you. I've seen WAY better." I said, lying through my teeth. I glared at him and he glared back.

"Speaking of stalkers...' Sango started, but was interupted. 

"Hello gang! How are we today!" I looked and noticed the cheery voice belonged to the young unconcious boy I had seen with Sango and Inuyasha a couple days ago.

Inuyasha left our glaring contest to go see the new addition to todays hang out session. The boy walked right past Inuyasha and kneeled before me.

"And what do I owe the honors of having a beauty like yourself in my grasp?' he started. I blushed. 'Please, do me the honors of bearing my children." he finished, kissing my knuckles.

My eye twitched and I stood there, wondering if this guy was serious. 

THUMP!

Both Sango and Inuyasha had hit him on the head, leaving two large bumps and the boy seeing stars.

Sango fumed. "Don't mind him, this is Miroku, he's a pervert, don't trust his hands!" she said, stepping over the unconcious boy. Sango paled and she turned quickly, slapping the monk across the face. "PERVERT! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed.

A huge grin spread across his face. "Ah Sango, one day, my love, you will open up your heart to me and we will have the most beautiful 5 children in the world." 

Sango sweat dropped. "Not on your life, monk."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We walked to Inuyasha's house and he opened the door to let everyone in. After Sango and Miroku were inside the house, he slamed the door in my face.

"TAKAHASHI!" I screamed. I crossed my arms and Sango came to unlock the door. 

"Don't be such a jerk, Inu." She said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, 'Inu'!" I said, mocking the nickname because I know he wouldn't want to hear it from me.

"Shut up, wench." He stated.

"I call first player! I wanna be guitarist, Kags you take bass!" Sango yelled at me. 

"How be we have a 'guitar hero' off instead?" Challenged Inuyasha, looking straight at me.

I smirked. "You're on, dog-breath." 

Inuyasha was up first. We decided to do Through Fire and Flames by Dragon Force, simply because it would be more of a challenge.

When the music started playing, Sango and Miroku had their eyes glued to Inuyasha's expert hands, flying up and down the arm of the guitar, pressing buttons rapidly.

After a few minuts, the song stopped and he smirked at his score.

98 notes hit with a 519 note streak. (A/N I don't actually know how many notes there are on this particular song, my favorit is actually 'My name is Jonas' :P)

He looked at me, smirk still on his face, and handed me the plastic guitar.

"Your turn, Higurashi." 

I smiled sweetly at him, taking the guitar from him. "Thanks dog-breath."

I hit the restart song on the screen and got ready. The moment the music started playing, my fingers started expertly making their way across the arm, hitting every note and keeping a new found smirk on my face. 

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded when the score came up at 99 notes hit and a 520 note streak.

"Well, look at that! it seems I've bested you, dog-face." I said smiling at him. He growled and took out two DDR mats. My smile grew wider.

"You're on!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After about 3 hours of 'friendly' competition, Inuyasha and I were completely worn out, though neither would admit it.

The scores ended up with me beating him at Guitar hero III, halo and DDR and him beating me at XIII, Super Smash Brothers Brawl and Air Hockey. 

To break the score, we decided to see who could stay up longest. I called my mother and told her I was sleeping at Sango's house.

So here we are, at 5:30 in the morning, sitting at the kitchen table across from eachother. My eyelids feel like 2 tonned bricks, and he looks like he's going to colapse at any givin moment.

By 6:00 we were still both awake. I was starting to get a little hyper and less tired. Chances are, this is my overly tired stage. Inuyasha still looked exhusted and he had large dark bags under his eyes. I started poking him in the cheek with a straw, giggling.

"You're an idiot." He said, staring blankly at me. I poked him harder and about 30 seconds later, he rubbed his cheek and yelled 'Ow.'

It was obvious his reflexes were shot. 

Just like my total sence of self control was shot. I ran around the kitchen table a couple times, laughing. He just looked at me like I was stupid, and sat in his chair.

By 8:30, we were still both awake. I was getting into Extra-tired mode and he was just comming out of his overly tired mode. Sango woke up for a couple minutes, and looked blankly at us. 

"You guys are STILL awake?" she asked, very fatigued. We nodded numbly and she got up. "I have an idea. More temptation will make the challenge harder. Come with me." She took both our arms and led us up to what was presumably Inuyasha's room. She fluffed the pillows and pulled the blankets back."Now both of you, in." she ushered.

Both me and Inuyasha were to tired to argue and got in the bed. Right away the warmth got to me and I had to struggle to keep my eyelids open.

"Ready to-'yawn'-give up, Higurashii?" asked a VERY tired Inu Hanyou.

"Not-'yawn'-on your life, Takahashi." I replied back, just as tired.

Sango sat on a chair and stared tiredly at us. She has obviously appointed herself the judge.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up and looked at the clock. 4 in the afternoon. I tried to remember what happened last night.

Oh shit! The bet! I tried to get up, but once again realized there was no point, seeing as there was a weight on my stomach. I tilted my head to get a better view of who was holding me and once again was greeted with two closed eyes. 'Whoa Déja vue.' 

'I wonder who won...' I thought aimlessly. This time, I didnt wake Inuyasha. We were both up until really late last night, I mineswell let him sleep. I closed my eyes again and tried to get as much sleep in as possible, since I was still extreamly tired. 

My eyes shot open as I was roughly pulled backwards, even tighter against Inuyasha's chest. He tightened his grip on my stomach and shoved his nose in my hair. He moaned in his sleep and relaxed a little bit, still holding a firm grip on my stomach.

I closed my eyes again and drifted back to sleep, a small smile unknowingly creeping on my face.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alll righttyyy. There we are, Chapter 4. BreakSk8 Is gone! I hate to see it, but i saw it comming. Now theres only three groups left, but we all know its going to end in Kaba modern vs. Jabbawockeez.**

**No offence to status quo lovers, but they are the two most popular. Send in your votes!**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I love that you guys are adding me to you're favorits and all, but I write to please the readers, how can I know if I'm pleasig the readers if they don't give me no feedback?**

**I know, it's also for the selfish reason of getting some reckognition, but can anyone blame me? Everyone likes getting a "good job, keep going" push. **

**R&R! **

**So, if u do watch the show, tell me about your favorit crew! anyways, im out, REVIEW please, i was dissapointed about only getting one review... :\ so review!**

**So now, If you want me to review, I want at LEAST 5 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**Loversss and Huggums! xo**

**Manda-0x**


	6. Kikyo

**Your Star**

**Hello! Its Fluffyluver666 again! Heres chapter 4!**

**Cutos!**

**Manda-0x**

**Thanks loads to SavagexGarden, So many reviews at once, And all of them were long! Love the long reviews! haha sorry about the view changes, Im still getting used to it lol. And thanks for the heads up about my summary, I just re-read it and realized you're right haha. Anyways, heres chapter 5!**

**PS: I agree completely! it should have been an All-out Jabba/Kabba show down! I wanted Kaba modern to win, but oh well, Jabba was second on my list, so thats okay. Besides, we'll see Kaba next year! haha**

**--**

'Cli-click. Cli-click.'

I opened my eyes, wondering what that noise was.

Infront of me was Sango with a camera. Why is she taking pictures of me...?

That's a little creepy, taking pictures of sleeping friends.

Once again, I tried to get up, but was roughly reminded of the strong arms wrapped around my stomach.

I blushed a deep shade of red and ripped the arms off from around me. I then proceded to chase Sango up and down the hallway, trying to get her camera.

"SANGO! THAT'S NOT COOL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed as I continued to chase her. Inuyasha woke up and was staring at us as if we had grown five new heads each.

Sango smiled innocently and shut herself in the computer room, locking the door behind her.

A few moments later I heard the printer going and then a thin peice of shiney paper slip through the crack in the door.

Inuyasha picked it up, then turned even redder then me when he looked at a picture of us looking quite cozy, his arms wrapped around me and me snuggled into his chest with a sleepy grin on my face.

His eyes darted around as he searched for any exuse to get him out of the room. We both smelled the wonderfull smell of bacon comming from downstairs, and he passed me mumbling somthing about breakfast.

I sighed and leaned against the door to the computer room. This was going to be a long day.

Again.

**--**

Everyone was at the table eating the bacon and pancakes Miroku had so generously made.

Miroku and Sango were smirking and smiling to eachother and themselves, and me and Inuyasha were completely embarrassed and refused to look at one-another.

'This is completly ridiculous. It's not like the first time it's happened.'

I took a bite out of my slice of bacon, then a got thought to ease the tension.

"Sango, you were the judge, who won?! I bet I did." I said, smiling proudly.

"No way, wench! I totaly out-stayed-awake you!" replied Inuyasha, making a face.

"That's not even a word you idiot!" I replied, once again.

"At least I'm not a cow, you cow!" he stuck his toung out at me. Mature.

"No, you're a retarded dog! We should get you put down you moron!"

"Carefull Miroku and Sango, she might have mad cow deseise!"

"Beats having fleas, mutt!"

Finally the battle ended when Sango hit us both behind the head.

"It was a tie, you losers." she said and walked away.

"Whoever breathes first loses! Tie breaker! Starting now!" shouted Inuyasha, breathing in deeply and holding his breath in two giant cheeks. I rolled my eyes and poked him in the forhead, causing him to breath.

"That's cheating!" He whined.

"You're dumb. And go brush your teeth. You smell." I blocked my nose to prove my point, and he huffed and marched upstairs.

**--**

I was sitting on the couch, Sango and Miroku were in the kitchen arguing and Inuyasha was beside me, his head resting on the couches arm and his feet in my lap, to my silent pleasure.

I was begining to grow quite found of this Inu-Hanyou, but he didn't need to know that. I sighed and cuddled deeper into the couch, not taking my eyes away from the screen, and laying my arms across the dog-demons legs.

There was a knock at the door, and Inuyasha sniffed. His ears perked up and he got a small smile on his lips as he ran for the front door.

In walked my twin, Inuyasha's hand on her wrist as he dragged her in. She looked nervous, then confused when he dull grey eyes landed on me.

"Who are you?" she asked, squinting her eyes slightly.(A/N like glaring.)

"That's Kagome, she's a cow. All you need to know." Inuyasha answered for me.

"HEY! You ass! My names Kagome, I'm new here, and Sango's friend." I said, holding out my hand to greet me.

"Yes well.." came the girl, looking at my hand as though it were infected. I took it away and looked around nervously.

Inuyasha smirked and stuck his toung out at me, clearly happy to see he wasn't the only one who thought of me as some sort of deseise.

"So, what brings you here, Kikyo?" Asked the love-sick teenager.

Ah, so she has a name. Kikyo. It left a bitter taste on my toung.

"Actually, Inuyasha,' she glanced at me,'I came to tell you I can't see you anymore. We can no longer be friends. I'm sorry."

He looked completly shocked.

"Wha...what are you talking about?! You promissed me forever...You said as soon as high shcool let out we could date and start our life...Wh...why are you doing this?"

I could tell he was trying not to cry, and this seemed to amuse Kikyo.

"Sadly, I have met someone else, You were never of my interest, I just didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry." With that, she turned and left. Stopping at the foot of his drive way to meet a tall man with wavy black hair and red eyes. She leaned up and kissed him, smirking slightly.

I closed the door for Inuyasha. After that kiss I could almost hear his heart breaking.

The look on his face made me want to cry to.

And That's just what I did.

**--**

Sango and Miroku had long since left for their houses, leaving me with the very upset dog demon. I wasn't sure if he wanted to be held, or if he wanted to be left alone, so I just sat there, next to him.

Finally, I decided it would be best to leave him alone, so I got up off the couch and headed for the door. I was stopped by a small, almost inaudible voice.

"Don't go...please..." He refused to look at me, but I could see his eyes glaze over like he was about to cry. I knew he was still holding it in, so instead of leaving, I went back to the couch and took him in my arms, holding his head against my shoulder.

Immediately, he let the tears out, sobs racking his body as he held me tighter.

"She promissed Kagome...promissed.." he wailed louder and all I could do was cry with him.

As much of a pain in the ass he was, there was a small part that hated seeing him hurt.

At that moment, I wanted to do anything in my powers to turn the world and make the sun shine in his life again.

At that moment, I knew I wanted to _be_ the sunshine in his life.

**--**

**Man! That was so not cool! Jabbawockeys and Status Quo?! Status didnt have nothing to do there! Gawd! I was SO pissed!**

**Anywho, how did y'all like chapt. 5? **

**R&R! **

**Thank y'all for the awesome reviews! LOVED themmm :)**

**So glad I'm finally getting note of my reviews!**

**And all of you should thank SavagexGarden, cuz it was those reviews that REALLY got me out of my slump, My grandpa just died, and I havent been in much mood to write, but I know I have to. Anyways, yeah!**

**There was kikyo, a bit of a bitch, I know. But oh well, I dont like her, and at least I didnt make her one of those Chearleading sluts.**

**Loversss and Huggums! xo**

**Manda-0x**


End file.
